


please validate me: a rough draft

by slamjam



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, accidentally handcuffed together, light basira/daisy, post 159 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slamjam/pseuds/slamjam
Summary: So I had this whole lovely fic planned and then I realized "slamjam, you have two papers and an enormous group project due friday, you can't do this before 160 comes out you absolute reprobate!" but I also DESPERATELY need the validation on these feelings so here you all go. It's essentially in bulletpoints, beware.





	please validate me: a rough draft

Jon is terrified that they won’t be able to leave the panopticon. That Elias would have some giant springtrap waiting down there for them so Martin rips a hole in the Lonely, using Jon’s hands (guiding them, their fingers interlocked) to the storage room of the archives. 

They can hear some shit going on, but for a moment Martin just hangs onto Jon, his face just buried in his chest.  
-he hasn’t touched anyone in weeks. Jon runs his fingers up his back through a thick shirt and Martin shivers like he’s naked and Jon has. Feelings about that. Not the sex bit just the intimacy of it. Seeing martin stripped and clutching onto him, trusting with all his heart and body it sends a thrill of protectiveness through him that makes the eye inside of him twist pleasantly. 

He’s like I gotta go now martin and martin is like no  
-kind of whiny, and jon says “is that how you are when you just wake up” or something stupid and unthinking and Martin just. Blushes horrifically and Jon suddenly remembers that they are so close, so terribly close and he could kiss him 

Breaking noise outside distracts them, breaks the moment but Martin is still mostly nestled in his arms, craning his neck to look at the door 

Gotta go outside -Jon  
No, I won’t let you get dragged down to the Panopticon,  
-let me go and find everyone and we can gtfo  
No I just got you back I won’t lose you again, I’m afraid if I stop touching you somehow you’ll fly apart.  
\--so this is partially for you too, huh? Not-no it’s practical.  
I’m disposable  
No you’re not Martin  
\--so if you won’t go and I won’t go, then I suppose we both have to go together. 

They tie their hands together (like handcuff) and set out into the archives as a unit.  
Daisy is first, she’s slavering in the corner, like a kicked puppy, blood all over her face and body. She’s near naked, don’t know how that happened but it seems to make some sense as to why Trevor prefers kilts then. Less to rip off. Julia is still a stalwart pants woman. Or-was a pants woman, as a hand featuring what looks like her cruel curved ring is lying on the carpet next to Daisy’s ankle. She doesn’t seem to notice. 

Jon wants to approach but Martin stops him short. Pulls him back and whispers about the Lonely being good to calm her down  
-but when he approaches she starts going apeshit and he has to close and lock the office door so she doesn’t escape and infect? Anyone else  
So now it’s just time to find Basira.  
-Jon doesn’t want to use his Sight to find her in the tunnels so he tries to reach out to Helen, kind of as a last resort thing.  
\--no answer, as expected. They are faced with the tunnels….

Basira has killed Trevor. There are piles of tape recorders, piles upon piles of them all with different tapes of him begging before he died.  
-Martin is absolutely appalled  
\--Basira swears it wasn’t her, she just got a solid shot to the head, well after a few kicks for good measure but it was-  
-Jon cuts in, -different possibilities of how it could have ended.  
The place where Trevor’s body is (or is supposed to be) is…glitching. Like a thousand forms twitching and replaying themselves in the same spot. It hurts, much like Jon’s Eyes. Martin grips his hand tighter.

The Knowing is starting to physically manifest itself.

They attach Basira to their chain, no extra rope so she has to hold Martin’s hand (Jon has longer arms but she didn’t want to touch him), and it feels macabrely like kindergarten  
-martin says as much and Basira makes some sardonic remark that cuts him off and he actually claps back  
It’s kind of iconic tbh, and she laughs, pleasantly surprised

None of them are really in the mood to face the panopticon then, believe it or not. So they just….don’t? It’s surprisingly easy, the tunnels just let them walk out, back up into Jon’s office, and Basira upon reaching her feet runs to the door of the conference room where they had locked Daisy. She’s even more disheveled than before, but sleeping and Basira looks almost tender, her fingers curling pressed against the reinforced glass. 

I said I’d handle her  
-handle her? What do you mean…  
-basira you can’t  
-I said I would  
-but it’s murder  
-is it? Is it really? She’s not even human Martin I mean look at her. 

Her leg twitches in her sleep, the muscle bunching under skin and cellulite. It looks slightly feral but vulnerable. Soft and lax with sleep. 

We’re partners Martin.  
Martin: “till the end of the line?” (weak joke)  
-Basira does not get the reference, but her nose starts to twitch visibly, which Jon Knows (and he wishes he wasn’t so stressed, that he could control it better but he can’t) means that she’s on the verge of tears.  
-she turns away from the window and goes to rummage around in her and Daisy’s desks for a. shotgun (the emergency one she keeps in pieces for this exact situation) 

We waited this long and it didn’t get better. Think of it as taking someone off life support  
-Martin’s eyes are cold and Basira goes through a face journey of realizing she was a douche to not caring in about 3.5 seconds.  
\--(she’s assembling the shotgun as she’s saying this) You know what it’s like Blackwood, you know how much it hurts. To lose the one person you’ve built your whole damn life around and when you do know that they don’t even know you’re alive.  
\----it’s different for you basira. She wanted you- his voice breaks, he shakes his head.  
-nevermind, it’s-already hard enough

No no blackwood, I want to hear it  
-the gun is fully assembled, she’s loading it, closes the chamber and he hears it click into place.  
\--She wanted you. She, at some point looked at you with love and admiration and-God I don’t know if you ever fucked but we all had a running bet to see if you did and if that happened then yes, fine whatever love was there you at least had it. I was never wanted, I just did the work until she died.  
-Jon squeezes Martin’s hand and he feels a terrible warmth come up into his heart.  
\--wanted is a past tense verb

Basira doesn’t seem mad, just nods her head.  
-thank you, Martin.  
\--turns heel and walks over to the room, unlocks the door and closes it behind her  
\---has to watch as she walks over and sits on the floor next to Daisy, as the sleepy beast lumbers over and lies in her lap, Basira’s hand carding through her hair in a way that even without the Sight lets Jon know this is an old habit of theirs.  
\---that Daisy-the-monster would come to Basira’s doorstep after her Hunt was over for the night, that Basira would wash and clean and hold her until her face started looking like the one she met on the force, until her hands were soft enough to wrap around her body and-  
Jon Sees them kiss as she pulls the trigger. 

Daisy falls completely lax, too-long tongue lolling out of her mouth. It was a tranq gun.  
-“at this close of a range, and with that dose it would have killed anything but an elephant. I assume she’s still alive because the Hunt isn’t-well she’s not a proper animal anymore.”  
\--It’s a good choice, Basira, we might need her when we- you know  
\---she’s not a weapon, Jon. She’s a person. But you’re right, we have too few people and we need her.  
\----she needs Daisy. That part doesn’t have to be said 

Martin and Basira hash out the logistics. Everyone needs a nap and then to reconvene, Basira will sleep right outside Daisy’s door, Jon and Martin can take the cot.  
Elias rumbles in the back of Jon’s head about cowardice. People will notice he is gone, he says  
-then you can come back again and we can finish this when we all have slept.  
\--it isn’t going to make it easier  
-I know. Jon sighs, as well as one can sigh in their own head. He feels Elias somehow exit the Panopticon and he relaxes minutely.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry about all this i just need.... the validation. I wrote some of this while absolutely off my shits on caffiene


End file.
